You Are Perfect To Me
by FictionIsReality
Summary: Harry Potter/Dalton crossover. Title taken from P!nk's Perfect. Shane transfers to Hogwarts and quickly befriends Reed, the shy, blushing Hufflepuff who isn't very good at anything magical and trips over thin air. Shane is instantly smitten and spends as much time as possible trying to convince Reed that he's amazing. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first time I've written a lot of these characters, so I apologized for anything that seems out of character.**

**Thank to Laura4992 for the prompt.**

**Prompt: You could have Reed in Hufflepuff and Shane a recent transfer from Durmstrang into Gryffindor and he tries to woo the shy, adorable Hufflepuff who can never do a potion right and is always tripping over his shoelaces XD You could even have Shane telling Reed he is a good wizard (have him surprisingly really good in Herbology or DADA or something) coz Reed's saying he might as well be a squib since (he thinks) he's so bad at being a wizard.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David belong to Glee. Reed and Shane belong to CP Coulter. Hogwarts and anything else recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"No." Blaine's spoon clattered onto the table, splattering Reed's face with soup. Reed yelped and furiously tried to rub the hot liquid out of his eye. Kurt sighed longsufferingly and waved his wand, clearing Reed's eye.

"What's wrong?" Kurt surveyed his boyfriend's slack-jawed expression.

Before Blaine could explain, a wild haired, bright-eyed boy threw himself into the seat next to Blaine. "Surprise, Blaine!"

"What are you doing here?" Blaine hissed.

"Transferred this morning! I've been trying to find you all day! This school is huge. Even bigger than Durmstrang!"

Reed titled his head curiously. "You're from Durmstrang?"

The boy's eyes shifted to his. "Hey there cutie. Yeah, I transferred." Reed blushed and ducked his head.

"Who are you exactly?" Kurt asked.

"This is my brother, Shane. He's a pain and _isn't supposed to be here_."

"Blainey, I've said it twice now. I transferred. I _**am**_ supposed to be here. In fact, I'm supposed to be in Potions in ten minutes." Shane hadn't taken his eyes off Reed since he first looked.

Blaine groaned and shoved his soup away, splattering Reed's face again this time getting on his tie. Reed sighed. "We've got a few minutes before class. I'm going to go clean this out of my tie." He glanced at Shane again, whose eyes were still glued to Reed. Blushing, Reed stood too quickly and tripped, landing on the floor.

"You okay?" Wes asked, not even looking up from his soup.

"I'm fine!" Reed blushed furiously, glancing at Shane again. "I'll see you guys later." He headed toward the door, not making more than five steps before tripping over an untied shoelace.

Shane stared after him, mouth slightly open, eyes glazed. "_Who was that?"_

Blaine slugged him in the arm. "No, Shane."

* * *

He wouldn't admit if for a million Galleons, but Shane was incredibly nervous. He hovered nervously outside the classroom door for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushing the door open before he could talk himself out of it.

He scanned the classroom quickly for empty seats. There was one right next to the stammering, clumsy blond boy that he'd met at lunch. Shane wandered leisurely over , playing nonchalant. "This seat taken?"

Reed looked up from the book he was studying intently and let out a squeak of surprise, dropping it to the floor. Upon bending to pick it up, he dropped to the floor. Shane rushed to help him up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you! Shane, by the way."

Reed blushed and carefully sat back in his chair. "Reed Van Kamp. No, the seat isn't taken, but you probably don't want to sit there."

Shane dropped into the seat. "I do, actually."

Reed shrugged halfheartedly and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "not if you like your facial features the way they are."

Before Shane could think of a proper way to respond to that, the classroom door slammed shut and a greasy looking, hook nosed man crossed to the desk, black robes billowing behind him. "Instructions are on the board. You!" The man, Shane assumed it was Professor Snape, pointed directly at him.

"Sir?"

"Anderson, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may want to move desks." Snickers filled the room and Reed blushed.

"I'm fine where I am, sir."

A cold smirk crossed Professor Snape's lips briefly. "It's your face boy, not mine. Mr. Van Kamp here has a penchant for dreadful potion making. Occasionally blowing things up and injuring desk mates."

"Reed can't be that bad." Shane felt the urge to defend the boy.

The class outright laughed.

* * *

As it turned out, Reed **was** that bad. His potion had stared smoking violently about ten minutes into the class.

Snape came around to test their potions, nodding almost imperceptibly at Shane's. When he turned to Reed, the blond boy blushed and didn't bother looking up as Snape spoke. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here class. Mr. Van Kamp has done it again. Tell me, boy. Do you not read my painfully clear instructions or are you just generally an idiot?"

Reed ducked his head further and didn't answer.

"I asked you a question."

Reed mumbled something, eyes glued to the table.

"Mr. Van Kamp, I have asked you a question. If you will not give me an answer, I will issue you a detention for willful disobedience."

Reed looked up, eyes glistening with unshed tears of shame. "Just an idiot, sir." The class burst into hysterical laughter again. Professor Snape smirked cruelly and walked back to his desk. "Class dismissed."

Reed felt a hot tear roll down his cheek and furiously swiped it away. He grabbed his bag and leapt from his seat, tripping over the chair leg and sending himself and the contents of his bag scattering across the floor.

The rest of his classmates were still buzzing happily with laughter as they filed out of the room, followed by Professor Snape. Reed stayed on the floor, brushing the tears away from his eyes. A hand settled gently on his back and he jumped.

"That was so unfair." Shane murmured. "Just because you messed up one potion..."

Reed cut him off. "You don't understand. I mess everything up."

"I'm sure that can't be true."

Reed huffed disbelievingly, but made no comment.

* * *

As it turned out, Reed and Shane shared every class. Reed was miserable at all the subjects. The rest of the teachers were much kinder about it than Snape, offering soft words of encouragement or suggestions. It was his classmates that openly mocked him. All of his friends were a year older than he was, so none of them were there to defend him, and he didn't have the nerve to defend himself.

Shane noticed and made it his personal mission to defend the boy at every opportunity.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Reed murmured one day after Shane got up in a Gryffindor seventh years face, informing him exactly where he could stick he jokes about Reed's magical skills because they weren't funny.

"Do what?" Shane asked, flopping back down next to him as the seventh year strutted away.

"Defend me."

Shane turned to face him. "Someone needs to."

Reed shook his head emphatically. "No. It's really okay. I'm used to it. It's been five years, I can deal with it by now."

Shane placed a hand on Reed's cheek and gently tipped his face up. "I want to. I like you. You don't deserve to be treated like anything less than the amazing guy that you are."

"You... You like me?" Reed stuttered.

Shane smiled. "Very much. In fact, you should go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

Reed's eyes widened. "I... Well... You see... I... There's... I have to go!" He snatched his bag off the floor and stood quickly, rushing to the door. He made it almost all the way before he tripped over thin air and landed against the wall with a thump. Madam Pince looked up from her desk and shushed him loudly. Blushing and stammering an apology, Reed scurried from the room.

Shane sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, concocting a plan. This would take time, a lot of time. Definitely a lot of thought. But it would be so worth it. Shane stood, slinging his bag leisurely over his shoulder and wandered to the door, a small smile crossing his features.

He was going to woo Reed Van Kamp.

* * *

**I'm nearly done writing chapter two, so it should be up very soon.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated.**

**-Donna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Blaine, Kurt, Wes, and David all belong to Glee. Reed, Shane, and Dwight belong to CP Coulter. Hogwarts and anything else recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Morning!" Shane slid into a seat next to Reed at the Hufflepuff table, earning himself a glare from his brother. Reed looked up and Shane winked at him. "You look cute today."

Blaine threw his head into his hands and groaned. Reed blushed and ducked his head. Kurt smiled slightly. David, Wes, and Dwight looked thoroughly confused.

"Shane, why are you here?" Blaine's frustration was clearly showing.

"I wanted to say good morning." Shane slung an arm around Reed's shoulders. "I never see any of you except for Reed here. Not that I mind his company one bit."

Reed shrugged the arm off of his shoulders. "You really should sit with your own house."

"Maybe I wanted to sit with you." Shane flashed a grin. Blaine kicked him under the table. Reed stammered an excuse and spilled pumpkin juice across the table as he stood. "Sorry!" He didn't stop to clean it up, just stumbled his way to the door.

Shane loved any amount of time he spent with Reed. Said time was becoming increasingly rare as it seemed to more he tried to get his attention, the more Reed avoided him. He'd been trying for two months now, and Reed had become more and more distant.

He was sitting by the lake, glaring sullenly at his homework when Kurt dropped onto the ground next to him. "Though I admire your effort, you need more of it."

"Excuse me?" Shane gave up on pretending to write his Transfiguration essay and turned to face Kurt.

"Reed. You're obviously trying to woo him. Everyone's noticed. Everyone except for Reed." Kurt idly picked at a piece of grass. "I talked to him last night. He doesn't think you are. He thinks you're being friendly to make him feel better about himself."

"But I'm not!" Shane protested loudly. "I like him! I really like him."

Kurt smiled. "I know that and you know that. But, Reed, he doesn't know that. You're going to have to be crazy obvious to get your point across."

Shane smiled. "Obvious. Now that I can do."

Shane loved watching Reed during Herbology. It was the only course Reed excelled at, and he loved it. His face lit up and his fingers caressed the various plants. He would always stay after class to admire the different plants alone, without the surrounding noise of his classmates. Shane, remembering his conversation with Kurt that weekend, decided to stay after as well today. When the rest of the class headed out, he waited.

Reed wandered over to a tiny plant, just by the end of the greenhouse. He knelt next to it. "Hey there. You're looking better." The plant stretched toward Reed's outstretched fingertips. "Soon you're going to be big and strong just like all these other plants." He stroked the little leaves tenderly. "I'm so glad you aren't sick anymore. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. I would have been so sad."

Shane watched from the doorway, a soft smile settling on his face. "Was he sick?" Reed jumped slightly and fell over onto the floor. Shane knelt down and helped him up.

"He was really sick," Reed confirmed, resuming his tender stroking of the little plant. "Almost all brown. Professor Sprout said she couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but she told me I could try to help if I wanted. He wasn't getting enough sunlight, so I moved him down here by the bigger window. He needed lots and lots of extra water too! And attention. He likes it when I sing." Reed's face was alight with joy as he gushed about his little plant friend.

"So, you really like plants then?" Shane asked.

"Love them. Herbology is my best subject. My favorite too. It's also the only one I'm good at." Reed's smile fell. "But it doesn't take magic to help plants."

Shane didn't know what to say to that, so he changed the subject. "So, there's another Hogsmeade visit this weekend."

Reed hummed in acknowledgement and continued petting his little plant friend.

"Are you going?"

"Probably. If I tried to stay here, Kurt would kill me. I'm the only one he actually enjoys shopping with."

"You should go with me." Shane winced at how demanding the words sounded. "If you want to, that is."

Reed smiled slightly. "I'm not sure Blaine would be too happy about you hanging around us all day."

Wow. Kurt hadn't been kidding when he said Reed was oblivious to the fact Shane liked him. "No. I meant just me. And you of course. Together. Maybe we could get some lunch together or something?"

Reed patted the little plant one last time and stood, pulling his bag onto his shoulder. "We all usually get lunch together. It would be silly for you and I to eat separately when everyone else will be there at the same time." He headed for the door, brushing dirt from his hands.

"Darn it, Reed! I'm trying to ask you on a date!" Shane hadn't meant to say the words aloud.

Reed tripped in surprise, and was sitting on the dirty ground, staring up at Shane with something akin to awe in his expression. "Me? You're asking me? On a date?"

Shane helped him up. "Yes. I am."

"Why me?"

"Why not you? I like you and you're wonderful. So is that a yes?" Shane hoped he didn't look as anxious as he felt.

"I... Yes." Reed's cheek colored slightly.

Shane grinned and pulled him into a hug, causing Reed to drop his heavy bag onto his own foot.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**There's going to be one (MAYBE two) more chapter. I'll upload it as soon as it's finished and edited!**

**Reviews are very appreciated!**

**-Donna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Darn it. This was supposed to be one chapter... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Everything and everyone belongs to Glee, CP Coulter, and J.K. Rowling respectively.**

* * *

Reed frantically searched through the pile of clothes he had scattered across his bed. "No, no, no. Where is it?!" Wes and David were clearly trying to hide their amusement. Blaine and Dwight were attempting to be helpful, but Reed kept shoving them aside. "Darn it! I **just** had it! Where's Kurt?"

Right on cue, Kurt exited the bathroom and gasped as he took in the sight. Reed saw his friend and beckoned him over. "Help me!"

Kurt placed his hands on Reed's shoulders. "Reed, breathe. Just relax. Everything's going to be fine." Reed looked into his friends eyes, then collapsed into his arms, shaking with sobs.

Blaine took a tentative step forward and placed his hand on Reed's upper back, rubbing it gently. Wes leaned over to murmur to David. "What the heck just happened?" David shrugged.

Kurt and Blaine gently guided Reed over to Kurt's bed and sat him down, arms around their sobbing friend. David and Wes joined them on the bed. Wes resting a hand on Reed's shoulder, David grabbing his hand. Dwight just looked on in worry.

"Reed," Kurt whispered gently against his friends hair. "It's okay. It's fine. You don't have anything to worry about."

Reed sobbed harder, clutching at Blaine's shirt, babbling something incoherent again his chest.

"Breathe, Reed." Blaine murmured. "Calm down and then talk to us."

After several long minutes, Reed took a few shuddering breaths and calmed himself down enough to speak. "Sorry, guys."

"Don't be." David squeezed his hand again.

"Talk to us." Wes said.

"I don't know why I agreed to go on this stupid date." Reed's eyes were still watery and his voice was slightly choked. "I should have just said no."

"Don't you want to go?" Dwight asked, finally joining them on Kurt's very crowded bed.

"Of course I want to go!"

"If you want to go, then why don't you want to go?" Blaine looked very confused.

Kurt seemed to be the only one to get it. "It's going to be fine, Reed. He obviously likes you if he asked you to go."

"Until we actually go! He's going to realize how awful I am and how clumsy and how bad at magic I am. He's going to realize all of that and not want anything to do with me anymore!" Tears began to fall down his cheeks again. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it if that happened. I couldn't do it, Kurt."

Blaine pulled Reed into another hug. "Listen to me. You are amazing, Reed. Just because you aren't super great with magic, doesn't mean you aren't talented. You paint. You sing like a dream. I've seen you in the greenhouses too. You're wonderful with plants. And if my little brother is too stupid to realize how fantastic you really are, then I'll personally kick his butt."

Reed gave Blaine a watery smile.

"Now, hurry up and get ready for your date!"

Shane glanced anxiously at his watch. Reed was supposed to meet him here ten minutes ago. What if he was injured again? Or worse, what if he had decided he didn't want to go with Shane. No, that couldn't be it. Shane shook his head.

Another five minutes passed, and Shane was about to give up and head back up to Gryffindor tower to drown himself in horrible muggle novels and junk food when Reed came rushing down the stairs toward him, tripping on the last step. Shane caught him in an elaborate twirl, drawing him near. Reed giggled and blushed. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Shane rested his forehead against Reed's. "I thought you weren't coming."

Reed's eye's widened. "Of course I am. I'm too happy to miss it."

"He really is." David said, walking down the stairs to join then.

"It's all he's talked about all week." Wes added.

"He picked out and changed his outfit seventeen times. S_eventeen_, Shane." Dwight expression was somewhere between impressed and scared.

"He was really irate when he couldn't get it just right." Wes noticed the glare Reed was shooting his way, still held tight in Shane's arms, and shut up.

"I thought I was going to have to perform an exorcism!" Dwight added emphatically.

"That's enough of this conversation. You two head off and have fun! We'll see you at dinner tonight." Kurt shooed them away.

Shane followed after Reed, and stopped as Blaine grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"Shane. You're my brother and I love you." Blaine began.

Shane groaned. "Please don't give me to safe sex talk again. Especially not now."

Blaine's eyebrows raised menacingly. Wes, David, and Kurt crossed their arms. Dwight reached for something in his pocket.

"You aren't planning on anything of the sort, right?" Wes's words were slow and calm, eerily reminiscent of mobsters in muggle American films.

Shane blushed. "No! Of course not! I just assumed that's what Blaine was saying as that's what he did last time I had a date. I was twelve by the way. That was unnecessary."

Blaine glared at him. "No, idiot. I was going to tell you that you're my brother and I love you dearly, but if you hurt Reed, I will personally kick your butt. Then David. Then Dwight. And then we'll hand you over to Kurt."

Shane paled at the thought.

"And I know how to make it look like an accident." Wes added, taking a step closer.

"Everything okay?" Reed had apparently noticed Shane was no longer following him and walked back to join him.

"Yeah. Everything's great!" Shane smiled and Blaine released his arm.

Reed gave his friends an odd look over his shoulder as he and Reed walked out of the castle. "So, did my friends just threaten your general wellbeing?"

Shane threw his arm around Reed's shoulders. "Apparently Wes knows how to make it look like an accident."

* * *

**Dang it. This was supposed to be the last chapter... Ugh.**

**There will be at least one more. They're just too cute to cram into one chapter.**

**-Donna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter. :) Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. All ownership goes to Glee, CP Coulter, and J.K. Rowling for their respective characters/places.**

* * *

After an awkward, but still incredibly enjoyable lunch, Shane and Reed walked back to the castle together.

Reed accidentally brushed his fingers against Shane's and jumped, blushing. "Sorry."

Shane reached down and locked their fingers together. "Don't be."

After walking a few more steps, Reed stopped, pulling Shane to a halt with him. "Why me?"

"What?"

Reed sat on the low stone wall lining the path to the castle. "Why me? Why did you want to take me on this date? Why do you always stick up for me? Why do you even want to be around me? I'm nothing special." His bright eyes were slowly filling with tears. "I trip over everything. I injure myself constantly. I can barely have a whole conversation with someone without making a fool of myself. I'm horrible at magic. I'm not good at anything. I might as well have been a squib." His voice broke on the last word and he burst into tears.

Shane knelt in front of his, cradling his face between his palms. "Reed. You're amazing. So what if you aren't the best wizard ever? You still are one! And you are something special. You're wonderful. You're cute and you're funny and you make me so, so happy. I really like you, Reed."

Reed hiccupped. "You do?"

"I do." Shane brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"That's good. Because..." Reed blushed. "Because I like you too."

Shane smiled. "Great. Now that we've established the fact that you're amazing, we should get back to the castle."

Reed leaned forward against Shane. "Can we just sit here for a minute?"

"Um. I really think we should head up. Right now."

Reed raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because my brother and the rest of your friends are walking this way and they seem to be angry and if they think I made you cry they're handing me over to Kurt. I'm too young to die, Reed."

Reed giggled and grabbed Shane's hand again. "I guess we'd better go then. I prefer you alive.

* * *

"So..."

"So..."

They were standing outside the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, holding hands and unsure of what to do next.

"Reed?" Shane brushed a strand of hair from his cheek.

Reed sounded suddenly breathless. "Yes?"

Shane leaned in a little closer. "Can I kiss you?"

Reed nodded slowly.

Shane leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Reed's. Reed's eyelids fluttered shut and he inhaled slightly. Shane brushed his fingertips along Reed's jaw as he pulled back. "I'll see you later?"

Reed nodded, seemingly unable to speak. In a sudden flash of bravery, he grabbed Shane's tie and pulled him in for another soft kiss. Shane smiled against his lips. He couldn't remember ever being happier.

* * *

**I think that was the cheesiest ending I've ever written. But I like it, I think.**

**Feedback would be very appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks again to Laura4992 for the prompt.**

**-Donna**


End file.
